


Blurry Bodies

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Arthur is above 16 but below 18), (i think), A Bunch of Feels (I think), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reincarnation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Arthur gets after-school lessons from his teacher.





	Blurry Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/gifts).



> 1\. wow this is a lot of shameless fucked-up porn. whoo i got it out of my system. also whoo i can write smut without blushing now yay.  
> 1.1 the quality of the smut is something you must decide, though  
> 2\. i like the dead dove: do not eat tag so much. their ages are unspecified but arthur is 100% above the uk age of consent  
> 3\. title is from "reforget - lauv" i love the song i will use it for titles as many times as i can  
> 4\. happy reading

"You wicked slut," Merlin whispers into Arthur's ear, breath hot and damp against his skin, sending a shiver Merlin can feel up his spine. Arthur just gasps and rides harder against Merlin's stomach, clutching weakly onto the back of his chair. He's so young and beautiful. Bare like this, his uniform discarded on Merlin's table, he's _divine_. Sweaty, and glistening wet, and lost in his pleasure, in their tired-fast rhythm, trying to slip Merlin's fingers into his come-slick hole as he rocks down onto Merlin's teasing hand, his utterly ruined trousers.

They've been doing this for hours and Arthur is _insatiable_. "God, you're gorgeous," Merlin moans, running his other hand through Arthur's drenched hair and gripping it, sharply tugging his head back to mouth at his neck, renew his claim on Arthur. Arthur groans at the first nibble of Merlin's teeth.

"You're," he slurs, struggling free from Merlin's grasp and dipping down to press his mouth against Merlin's cheek. Merlin slides his face along Arthur's until their lips drag together in a sloppy kiss. _Hours and hours_ , locked away in his office, Merlin exploring every inch of Arthur's eager body.

"You're more gorgeous, sir," Arthur finishes, exhaling into Merlin's mouth. Merlin greedily tastes Arthur's lips, the roof of his mouth, the electrifying tip of his tongue. Arthur uses Merlin's distraction to guide three of his fingers into himself and the moan he lets out as he sinks down onto them is obscene, as obscene as the squelch of Merlin's come dribbling out, and Merlin grows hard yet again — a teenager in a criminal adult's skin.

Merlin twists his wrist roughly, dragging a keen from Arthur's swollen lips. "Slut," he repeats. "Filthy little thing, look at you. So desperate for me that you'll fuck anything I give you. Swivelling your hips like a whore, Arthur, who taught you this?"

"You did," Arthur breathes. His eyes flutter closed, and he kisses Merlin again, messy and uncoordinated, as his hands go to Merlin's unbuttoned shirt to push the wings apart. It's true. Merlin taught him. Merlin taught Arthur to take his cock any way he could get it.

But he didn't teach Arthur to stare hungrily at Merlin all throughout the day. He didn't teach Arthur to be so obvious with his adoration that his friends catcall him across the hall. He didn't teach Arthur to ask for private after-school tutoring just so he could brush his knees and thighs and mischievous feet against Merlin's, and look innocent when Merlin caught him. And he most certainly didn't ask Arthur to enter his office four months ago, uninvited, to lock the door behind him, strip naked in seconds and _present_ his arse to him on all fours in a last-ditch attempt for — for this.

"That's right, I did," Merlin murmurs. "Look at me, baby."

Arthur opens his eyes like it's a hardship. His expression grows vacant, blissed-out as Merlin massages the inside of his hole (still so tight, so hungry for him), holding Arthur's head up with a firm palm on his jaw. His cock weeps clear precome onto Merlin's stomach; he's so fucking youthful, capable of making a mess like this. God, Merlin is so fucking lucky.

"Sweetheart," Merlin says. "Going to ride me again?"

"Mm," Arthur says, planting a hot kiss on Merlin's wrist. "As many times as I can. All day long, for weeks. I love you, sir, I love your cock so much, I love your mouth, will you fuck me with your tongue? Will you please?"

"Arthur," Merlin sighs. "Anything you want, darling. I'm all yours."

Arthur collapses at that, limp against Merlin's chest. Merlin draws his fingers out of Arthur and makes him watch as he laps all of his own come off them, slow, sucking them in an obvious promise. Arthur's sweet _unh_ at that sends thrills down Merlin's chest, culminating in a twitch of his cock that Arthur definitely does not miss with the way he takes both their lengths in his fist and fondles them lazily.

"No, love, wait." Merlin stops him, thumbing at the pearl of fluid on Arthur's slit and painting Arthur's sinful mouth with it. "Turn around and lie on your stomach on the table, won't you?"

Arthur licks his lips and locks eyes with Merlin.

"If you'll — only if you'll," he starts, and shyly glances away. Merlin laughs softly and cradles Arthur's face to kiss him.

"All yours," he vows.

"I want to suck your nipples," Arthur says in a rush. "I want them in my mouth and I want to make them red and puffy and wet like you do to mine, you'd look so hot like that. Please, sir?"

"Minx." Merlin nips at Arthur's nose. "Of course. Of course. Let me love you first?"

Arthur nods hesitantly and pushes himself off Merlin, eyeing his chest longingly. Merlin grins and pinches his own buds once — drags his nails over them, quivering at the delicious pain. He can feel Arthur's cock throb against his, and leans in to inhale Arthur's scent — musky and sweaty and so _sexy_ that he just knows this boy's destroyed him for anyone else.

Arthur's limbs tremble as he shifts himself around, heavy and fucking delicious on Merlin's lap. Merlin's breath catches in his throat once Arthur's feet plant themselves on either side of his thighs and he sees Arthur's arse, smooth honey skin sticky-wet with lube and come and spit. He can't help but spread the cheeks as Arthur leans forward to rest his forearms on the table, gazing at his clenching, pulsing hole. The last lingering thread of restraint in him splinters.

"Changed my mind," he says abruptly, and hauls Arthur back into his lap. Arthur's breath punches out of him as Merlin reaches for the lube — "What are you doing," he says breathlessly, watching Merlin — and slicks his cock up before lifting Arthur by his hips.

Arthur gains some idea of what Merlin's desire is; he leans backward, back flush against Merlin's chest and nape fitting into the crook of his neck like two perfect puzzle pieces, and lets Merlin drive him down onto his cock, both of them groaning as he bottoms out. Merlin is far stronger than his physique suggests, and Arthur's willing pliancy means he can manhandle Arthur up and thrust into his hot channel again and again, punctuated by the creaks of their chair and Arthur's breathless, exquisite cries as the filthiest wet slapping sounds fill the room.

"Harder," Arthur begs, arching and raising his arms up and behind himself, finding Merlin's hair and tugging wantonly at the strands. Merlin clutches Arthur's hips tighter and gives up on anything beyond grinding his arse against his groin, shuddering and resisting the urge to spill for the third — fourth? — time into this sweet boy's eager hole.

"I love you," he says into Arthur's shoulder, lapping up the sweat running across it. "So much, my darling, I love you. You're so good to me, Arthur. You're always so generous." He trails his tongue over Arthur's shoulder blade, buries his nose in the pit of his arm. Arthur whimpers softly and brings a hand down to lace his fingers with Merlin and urge him towards his cock, swaying as he undulates.

"Please. Please, oh, _please_ ," Arthur sighs, slipping back into that rapturous, fucked-out haze Merlin loves him best in.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Merlin says, deep and low into Arthur's skin. "You've got to say it for me."

"Can I come?" Arthur rasps, utterly shameless. Merlin noses at the side of Arthur's neck next, watching his Adam's apple bob with half-closed eyes. "Let me come, sir, I want to come." He won't come unless Merlin lets him; he trained himself for Merlin, the beautiful boy, the selfless boy.

Merlin jolts at Arthur's unselfconscious pleas, the way he abandons all his self-assurance and gives himself over in the confines of this cramped yet cozy room, lit only by the dusty sunlight filtering through the windows that Merlin half-closes the slats of whenever Arthur turns up with _that_ look in his eyes.

"God," he groans. "You'll be the end of me. You're going to be the death of me."

"As long as you let me come first," Arthur says in a huff of tired laughter, settling down and fitting himself into Merlin like only he knows how to do. Merlin, achingly hard and still snug inside Arthur, quivers and wraps a hand around Arthur.

He breathes and breathes against Arthur as he strips his cock, fast and hard. Closes his eyes against the sudden sting in his eyes. "Look down," he whispers. "Look at your pretty pink thing leaking all over my fist. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"I'd much rather look at you, the sexiest thing _I've_ ever seen," Arthur whispers back, and Merlin opens his eyes to see Arthur craning his neck around to, sure enough, look at him out of the corner of his eye — all the while smiling gently, knowingly. Lovingly.

And for some reason Merlin's got to bite his lip and push back the grimace of tears. "God, Arthur, I could keep fucking you for ages — have you in my arms, devour your vulgar, slutty mouth until you taste only of me. Make an absolute mess out of you. Look at your lovely cock, baby. Fits so perfect in my hand. It's so hot. I want to suck you, darling, all day — your cock _belongs_ in my mouth, I want you to watch me worshipping you. Goddamn it, Arthur, what have you done to me?"

"Oh," Arthur sighs and closes his hand over Merlin's fist, stoking his fervour. Merlin inhales. This is something he will remember for the rest of his life. For all of his lives. This room, this chair, this table, and this Arthur. The cool, familiar scent of Arthur's boyish shampoo in his nose. The salt of his sweat and the convulsions of his golden thighs as he rides Merlin. "D'you know what _you've_ done to me, sir? I can't focus in class anymore, I keep thinking about sitting on you, bending over for you, imagining what you'd be like in an actual bed. I want to see you naked, I want to know what your hole's like. I dream about taking you apart the way you do to me. Would you want that? Your student pushing you down, having his way with you?"

"Don't you already," Merlin says, dropping an affectionate kiss onto Arthur's temple. Arthur shudders and keens, that one action affecting him more than anything else. "All right, baby boy. Come for me."

And with the middle finger of his free hand he caresses Arthur's sensitive nipple, with feather-light touches — and then with one teasing flick of the swollen bud, Arthur writhes wildly and loses it.

Merlin loves to watch this. The third — or fourth — time he's been bestowed with this glory, with Arthur crying out and heaving, the walls of his hole clenching so tight around Merlin, exhausted but still ravenous. He can't bear to muffle Arthur's loved little moans and cries; he's so grateful for the keys to his office, the shelter of these four walls. He won't climax until Arthur does — Arthur comes first, in more ways than one.

Arthur's come shoots out in weak white strings, warm across Merlin's fingers, over his own belly. It's revelatory. All the chances Merlin missed the first time around are practically leaping into his hands, and he can't help but come himself, again in Arthur, again claiming him.

It takes his precious love a while to calm down, but the first thing he says once he does is:

"I love you, Merlin. So much."

Merlin breaks. He doesn't protest when Arthur slides slowly off his soft cock and shuffles around somehow in his lap to embrace him, curling up with his arms around Merlin's neck, ignoring Merlin's wrecked, rumpled clothes separating them.

"I could never forget you," Arthur whispers into Merlin's ear as Merlin sobs. He takes Merlin's come-covered hand in his, brings it to his mouth to lick it clean.

"I could never forget you, either," Merlin says. "You're my one and only —"

"I know," Arthur says, unexpectedly wise beyond his years. "You too, idiot."

"You stupid prat. Did you have to be born like this?"

"As if I have any control over any of it," Arthur retorts. "Use your magic next time to fix things, why don't you?"

Merlin laughs through his tears. "That's not how it works."

"Then stop whinging and just hug me back."

Merlin acquiesces, listening to Arthur murmur calming nonsense into his ear until Arthur goes "...just wait until I graduate, I'm moving in with you and you can start serving me again."

"We'll see about the 'serving' bit," Merlin promises, and the silly kiss Arthur plants on his face, eyes gleaming brightly through thick, long gold eyelashes, is a promise of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> *is very very nervous about feedback*


End file.
